Fire and Fury: The Brothers Series Book 2
by yolo1200
Summary: Fire couldn't hurt Fili. It was Kili's undoing. Fury didn't come easy to either of them. But maybe it was the only thing that could save them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ...Do I know you? Lol, jk! Nice to see all of you again. My life has been hectic, seeing as I'm so loved that everyone wants to be with me. Though it's slightly awkward. :s

Will Turner: I'm obviously the best, I'm a pirate! Duh! She loves me cuz I can bring her treasures!

Killian Jones: Pfft, that means nothing. I'm a pirate too. I can take her to Neverland!

Severus Snape: Filthy muggles. I'm a wizard. I'm a SLYTHERIN. Obviously a winner.

Edward Elric: Dudes, I'm ANIME! I'm an ALCHEMIST! She loves me best.

Gale Hawthorne: I'm a hot hunter, guys. I'm waay better than any of you.

Thorin Oakenshield: I am a dwarven king with A MOUNTAIN OF GOLD. Not to mention I'm from her favorite movie. AND I have two hot nephews who are PRINCES.

Me: Guys...I love all of you. Don't fight.

All: Aww...

Me: But you gotta admit, Imma sucker for a hot dwarf prince...and a mountain filled with gold...:3

*everyone but Thorin collapses in a heap of sobs*

Me: Sorry...:s

Jacob Black: What about meee?

Me:...you're in love with a parasite that tried to eat it's way out of it's mother (who should've died a loong time ago) and shouldn't exist. (No offense to Twilight lovers)

Chapter 1 - Fire

-FILI-

Fire never scared Fili. He actually enjoyed it.

Of course, he didn't enjoy being burned, but it didn't scare him.

He would sit in the living room at night, watching the flames dance around for hours. And when it would start to go out, he would hurriedly throw more wood on and sit back down.

Once when he was a dwarfling he touched a small flame from the candlelight. It burned, but he didn't scream. It burned, but it didn't hurt.

Fire couldn't hurt him.

-KILI-

Unlike his brother, Kili was terrified of fire. When he was younger, he was playing with Fili when he knocked a lamp off the table. The lamp fell and shattered to the floor, setting the living room ablaze. He was caught in the middle.

He managed to get out, but not without burning himself. His clothes caught fire. He had burns on his arms and legs. Even now, he still had scars from it. And not just on the outside.

Fire was his undoing.

-FILI-

Fire couldn't hurt him. But it could hurt Kili.

Fili had also been caught in the fire. His burns were nothing compared to Kili's, and it didn't really matter, seeing as it couldn't hurt him.

It had still scared him.

Even still, after realizing that he was completely fine, the fear blew off within about a week.

Kili had never gotten over it. Not completely. Fire scared him.

Fili was going to make sure that he never had to worry about it.

No matter what it took.

-KILI-

Fili didn't mind the fire. Kili knew that. He couldn't understand why it still terrified him. Fili got over it within a week. His stomach still clenched when he saw flames.

He stayed as far away as possible from the firplace in their living room, when it was burning. What happened when they were younger would flash through his mind, and a wave of fear would wash over him.

Fili didn't mind the fire. Kili couldn't handle it. And somewhere, creeping in the back of his mind, he knew something would happen that would involve fire. And it wouldn't be a good thing.

Kili shuddered. Death was inevitable.

A/N: HEHEHE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! ;3 REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Fury

-FILI-

Fury.

Fili almost never had to deal with it. Of course, bring Kili into the picture and it might be a different story.

Fili was a naturally calm person. It was important to him to stay as calm as possible. He didn't know why, that's just the way it was.

When it came to fighting, Fili wasn't at all calm nor sympathetic. He would beat his opponent mercilessly until either he was satisfied or the opponent was dead.

That's just how he was. He couldn't change that.

-KILI-

Fury.

Kili didn't have much of a problem with it either. He got angry quicker than Fili, but for the most part he never got angry. He definitely wasn't calm, but he wasn't an angry person.

Even so, in fighting, Kili actually had more sympathy than Fili. When the opponent begged for mercy, Kili would walk away. Sure, he might give a kick for good measure, but he would still just walk away. He didn't like killing. If he felt they deserved stronger punishment, he handed them over to Fili. He absolutely couldn't kill them.

It was like killing himself.

-FILI-

Fili sometimes wondered how Kili was so merciful. He showed sympathy that Fili couldn't even think of to his enemies. He sometimes wished he was more like Kili. Kili was friendly and loving to everyone he met. He judged no one. You wouldn't believe he was a prince if you met him. He was so loving and kind.

Whereas Fili would just as happily slice his enemies into tiny pieces without a second thought. He didn't know why. Well, he knew part of the reason.

-KILI-

Kili knew that Fili's anger came from when he was a little kid and got picked on all the time. One time, when he was 23, he got picked on so badly that Fili finally snapped, throwing punches and kicks in every direction. Out of the five, two got away with a sprain or bleeding nose, the rest had at least two broken bones.

Fili was always there to protect him. He wished he could do the same for Fili.

A/N: WHYYYYY?!

WHY DID I TAKE FOUR MONTHS TO UPDATE?! I'M SOOOORRYYYYY!


End file.
